I hate you because I like you
by Rajhna
Summary: [OS JamesLily]Il la déteste... Il la déteste vraiment. Lui tenir tête ? A lui ? Elle semble si attachante pourtant...


**Alors voici un nouveau OS James/Lily. C'est encore un AU où James est à Serpentard mais Lily est à Gryffondor. J'aime beaucoup les James méchants, mais bon c'est le dernier que j'ai écris où il l'est. Dans les nouveaux, il appartient dans sa vrai maison. **

**J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira. **

**Pour ceux qui ont lu « Un bal qui ne m'intéresse pas », je voulais dire que j'écrirais la suite, en fait pas qu'une suite, mais deux versions**

**Bonne lecture !**

**I hate you because I like you **

James Potter était un célèbre élève doté d'une grande intelligence mais il était également un grand rebelle. Il allait en cours quand il en avait envie, terrorisait les élèves chaque fois qu'il en rencontrait un, faisait du mal aux filles et les humiliait devant tout le monde après être sortit avec, et ne se gênait pas pour dire du mal de ses professeurs. Bref il était un élève que les professeurs jugeaient bon élève mais très perturbant.

Il avait pour ami un séduisant garçon qui était prêt à tout faire pour lui., Sirius Black un garçon né de parents au sang pur et qui n'avait qu'un rêve : devenir les sorciers les plus terrifiants du monde sorcier. Avec eux, se joignaient Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Tous les quatre formaient une excellente bande.

Tandis qu'ils marchaient à la recherche d'une nouvelle victime, Lily, à l'opposé, inspectait les couloirs afin que tous étaient rentrés dans leur salle commune.  
- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? cria Lily en voyant trois silhouettes dans la pénombre.  
Les trois garçons se mirent à rire.

« Tant que James n'était pas là, tout allait bien. »

- Il est interdit de traîner dans les couloirs à cette heure-là, reprit-elle.  
Des bruits de pas l'obligèrent à lever la tête vers le quatrième garçon, un garçon qui avait pour habitude d'avoir les cheveux en bataille et des yeux qui « fusillaient » toutes les personnes qui osaient le regarder en face. Evitant son regard, elle se tourna vers le plus petit de la bande : Peter. Mais, James ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.  
- Retourne dans ta salle commune !  
C'était plutôt un ordre.  
- Mais …  
- A qui tu t'adresses ? Si tu t'adresses à moi, regarde-moi en face.  
Lily l'obéit et le regarda en face. James l'observa, jamais une fille n'avait eu l'audace de le faire.  
- Rentrez dans vos salles communes, reprit-elle avec plus d'assurances, sinon vous finirez en retenues.  
James ne répondit pas mais la détailla, il s'attarda sur sa cravate rouge et or.  
- Une sang de bourbe à Gryffondor ?  
- Une bande de Serpentard immatures ! répondit-elle.  
James s'énerva et s'apprêtait à la frapper mais elle recula.  
- VA T'EN !!!!

- Je déteste tout ce qu'ils font !!!  
- Mais de toute façon on ne peut rien faire Lily, lui répondit son amie. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.  
- Ils passent leur temps à lancer des sortilèges de haut niveau à des élèves de premières années et lorsque Madame Pomfresh leur demande comment c'est arrivé, ils sont obligés de mentir. Je te jure que s'ils me font quelque chose, je ne me priverais pas de les balancer.  
- Lily !!!  
- Non mais j'ai pas fini, le pire c'est qu'il a osé me frapper hier, il se prend vraiment pour quelqu'un ce type.  
- Lily !  
- Ce n'est pas parce que leurs parents sont des sangs purs, qu'ils sont des gars pourris gâtés et moi une pauvre petite moldue que je vais me laisser faire.  
- Lily, écoute …  
- Non là s'en est trop, avant ça me faisait peur, je me cachais pour ne pas être sur leur chemin mais hier ils ont traité mon sang et ça je ne le supporte pas.  
- Tiens donc, tu aurais donc honte !  
Lily sursauta. James était derrière elle.  
- Que .. que …  
- Continue, j'ai trouvé la discussion particulièrement intéressante même si je t'aime pas.  
- Je …  
Elle ne pouvait pas se faire rabaisser comme ça quand même.  
- Pourquoi nous espionnais-tu ?  
- Tu parlais quand même sur moi à ce que je sache. J'ai bien le droit de savoir ce que l'on pense de moi.  
- Et depuis quand ça t'intéresse de savoir ce que l'on pense de toi ?  
James fit un pas vers elle et elle recula toute tremblante en continuant cependant de dire :  
- Tout le monde pense la même chose, et tu devrais savoir que les gens n'aiment pas ce que tu fais, d'ailleurs ils sont pas les seuls, même les profs …  
Il refit un pas en avant alors qu'elle continuait de reculer à chaque fois qu'il avançait :  
- C'est comme ça pour toi et pour tous tes potes. Vous êtes des purs Serpentard, des …  
Comme James avançait trop à son goût, elle cessa de parler. Ce fut à ce moment que la sonnerie retentit et Lily décida de fuir.

- James, ça ne va pas ?  
- Je l'aime pas.  
- Quelque chose te tracasse, on dirait !  
- Tu pourrais me rendre un service.  
- Lequel ?  
- Je veux voir la sang de bourbe dans la salle sur demande à 22h00 ce soir.

Lorsque Lily arriva dans la salle sur demande, traînée par Sirius et Remus, ses jambes tremblaient de tous ses membres. Ils la laissèrent là, alors qu'ils s'en allaient. Elle vit alors James se lever et s'approcher vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ici ?  
- J'ai envie de tout savoir.  
- Tout savoir ?  
- Savoir ce que les « autres » pensent de moi.  
- Et pourquoi ça t'intéresse de le savoir ?  
- Raconte-moi.  
- Va demander aux autres, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?  
- J'ai pas pour habitude de répondre aux questions d'une sang de bourbe.  
- Et bah tu sais quoi, moi j'ai pas de rapports à rendre à un Serpentard arrogant.  
Le regard noir qui traversa le visage de James, la fit reculer.  
- Raconte !!!  
- Les gens disent que tu es fort, bon en défense, tu as de très bonnes notes.  
- Tout ça je le sais, la coupa t-il.  
- Tu fais du mal aux gens et ça tout le monde déteste, tu ne te rends même pas compte du mal que tu fais aux autres, les pauvres victimes sont obligées de mentir à Madame Pomfresh car elles ont peur de nouveau faire face à toi. Tu es arrogant, prétentieux, sans cœur. Tu n'as aucune pitié. Le pire c'est que tu te rends compte du mal que tu leur fais. Tu es détestable, c'est ça que je déteste en toi. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de t'allier aux côtés des forces du mal, seulement pour prendre la vie de pauvres personnes innocentes qui n'ont rien demandé, juste peut-être qu'on les laisse vivre.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? T'es la seule à dire ça ?  
- Peut-être, mais je ne suis pas la seule à le penser.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Les autres ont peur de toi.  
- Et toi ?  
- Moi, je … je …  
- T'as pas peur ?  
- Je n'ai pas peur de faire des bonnes actions : au moins te dire à quel point tu es ridicule de prendre le parti des forces du mal. Cette bande de mangemorts qui prennent la vie des gens alors que …  
- C'est déjà arrivé ?  
- Quoi ? Bah oui, tu ne lis jamais la Gazette du sorcier ?  
- Ca t'est déjà arrivé ? Un mangemort a pris la vie d'un être qui t'était cher.  
- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je te répondrais.  
- Réponds-moi.  
- Je ne vois pas …  
- REPONDS-MOI !  
- Mon père, avoua t-elle, c'était un soir d'été. Nous attendions tous mon père, nous avions organisé une surprise pour lui. Tout était beau, bien décoré, même Pétunia, ma sœur, avait fait un effort pour ne pas critiquer ce que je portais. Il devait être très tard ce soir quand des aurors sont entrés dans la maison pour nous avouer qu'ils avaient découverts le corps inerte de mon père. Comme j'étais sorcière dans la maison, ils n'ont pas jugé utile d'utiliser le sort d'amnésie. Plus tard j'ai appris que c'était « l'œuvre » des mangemorts, c'est pourquoi je les déteste et je déteste encore plus les gens de mon âge qui veulent le devenir. Avoir un rêve pareil c'est … Tout ce que j'aimerai faire, c'est les arrêter. Et j'y arriverais !!!  
- T'es pitoyable !  
- …  
- T'es même pas capable de me tenir tête et tu oses me dire que tu réussiras à arrêter une vingtaine de mangemorts avec beaucoup plus d'expérience.  
- Si les autres m'aident…  
- Quels « autres » ? Tu parles de qui ? Dans tous les gens qui voudront bien t'aider il y a au moins cinq qui seront des espions, cinq qui auront trop peur, cinq qui vont mourir car ils se seront sacrifiés et cinq qui resteront au final face à ces vingt mangemorts. La bataille aura servit à quoi ?  
- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Si dans ce groupe il y a cinq traîtres, cinq peureux, cinq généreux et cinq braves ce doit être pareil dans l'autre camp ! mais pourquoi je te parle de ça à toi, toi tu vas rejoindre l'autre camp, non ?  
- Ca ne sert à rien de se battre, vous allez perdre.  
- Si on se bat pas, il y aura d'autres victimes.  
- Et tu vas me faire croire que tu as pitié de ces gens que tu n'as jamais vu ?  
- …  
- En réalité la seule chose que t'importe c'est de te venger de ton père.  
- TAIS-TOI !!!  
- Tu en as que faire des autres, c'est ton père qui t'importe.  
- N'importe quoi !!!  
- D'abord va apprendre à me faire face avant d'aller voir ces mangemorts, révise tes sorts !!!  
- Je …  
- Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !!!!

Lily sortit de la salle en courrant et continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle arriva dans son dortoir. Elle pleura amèrement sur son lit.

- Je te déteste, sifflait James allongé sur le ventre dans son lit. Je te déteste, répétait-il inlassablement.  
Il griffonnait quelque chose sur un parchemin.  
- Je te déteste, continuait-il de dire tout en se concentrant. Je t'aime pas.  
Il dessinait de plus en plus vite en répétant plus rapidement ces mots.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, il regarda le dessin : Lily était très bien dessinée.  
- Je te déteste parce que je commence à bien t'aimer, dit-il en posant sa tête sur le dessin. Je te déteste parce que maintenant j'ai envie de changer. Je te déteste parce que j'ai envie d'être quelqu'un de bien, je te déteste parce que j'ai envie d'aider les autres, de t'aider, rectifia t-il. Je te déteste parce que je commence à t'apprécier.

Les jours suivants, il ne vit plus autant Lily.

Un matin pourtant, il sortait de la grande salle et ne vit pas Lily arriver, le nez plongé dans de nombreux parchemins. Ils se heurtèrent et tous les parchemins de Lily tombèrent. Il la regarda longuement avant qu'il ne se décide à l'aider à ramasser ses parchemins. Au moment où il allait prendre une feuille, Lily avait posé sa main sur la sienne sans le faire exprès. Elle retira bien vite sa main tandis que James sentait encore les doigts de Lily sur sa main.

- Laissez-moi, je vous en prie, suppliait une fille.  
Beaucoup d'élèves encerclaient le spectacle qui s'offrait. Lily essayait de passer pour voir mais on l'empêchait presque. Lorsqu'elle y arriva, elle vit une jeune fille se tortiller car on lui avait lancé un sort. Elle leva la tête et vit James observer la scène sans rien faire. Ce n'était pas ses amis qui faisaient cela, c'était des camarades de sa classe.

- Arrêtez, cria Lily.  
Tous levèrent les yeux vers elle, mais les supplications de la fille, leur firent oublier Lily.  
- A qui le tour ?  
- A moi !  
Et il jeta un sort qui obligea la fille à se recroqueviller tellement elle avait mal partout.  
- Arrêtez !!! J'y crois pas, tout le monde regarde la scène et personne veut l'aider. Mais arrêtez, alors qu'il lui lançait un autre sort.  
Elle arriva au centre du cercle et elle releva la fille.  
- Tu n'as pas le droit d'entrer dans le cercle, cria un mec.  
- Je vais prévenir les profs.  
- Si tu as le temps de sortir du cercle, dit-il en pointant sa baguette.  
Elle s'apprêtait à sortir la sienne mais un autre gars pointa sa baguette vers la fille.  
- Ok ok, vous me lancez les sorts que vous voulez mais vous lâchez cette fille.  
- T'es folle !!!  
- Non je veux juste prouver à quelqu'un que je ne fais pas ça pour me venger. Allez-y !!!  
On lui lança un sort et Lily était obligée de crier tellement le sort était violent, elle tomba même par terre sous les rires de certains. Elle se tordait de douleurs. A peine le sort avait-il été arrêté qu'on lui en lançait un autre. Elle avait vraiment trop mal partout.  
« Pitié qu'un prof intervienne !!! »

Un troisième sort la toucha.  
- A qui ? James tu veux essayer ?  
En entendant ce nom, Lily se releva pour pouvoir l'affronter debout. Pas assise, pas allongée, juste debout.

James acquiesça de la tête et Lily se demandait quel sort horrible il allait lui envoyer. Elle fut surprise de le voir entrer dans le cercle. Il était couvert de sa cape si bien que Lily ne voyait pas ses mains qui tenaient sa baguette.  
Lily savait que s'il ne se dépêchait pas, elle allait tomber à ses pieds. Il arriva enfin en face d'elle et Lily était prête à tomber. Il ouvrit ses bras et l'enveloppa dans sa cape en la serrant tandis que Lily se blottit à lui en lui murmurant des :  
- Finis-en avec moi, je souffre.

Il la porta jusque dans son dortoir et la déposa sur son lit

Il lui mit plusieurs couvertures pour qu'elle se réchauffe et s'allongea lui-même sur le lit de Sirius en pensant à elle. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal, mais il était incapable de le crier, et d'arrêter les autres. Elle avait beaucoup de courage, elle voulait aider les autres même si elle était très faible, il l'aiderait alors.

Au milieu de la nuit il entendit un cri et se leva. Il ne voulut pas se montrer maintenant, il fallait peut-être qu'elle s'habitue à la pénombre.

- Ca va ? demanda t-il enfin.  
- James ? demanda t-elle, c'est toi ?  
Il arriva près d'elle et s'assit sur le lit.  
- C'est toi qui m'a ramenée ici ?  
Il ne répondit pas.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as aidée ?  
- Je t'ai pas aidé.  
- Ah bon ?  
- J'ai juste fait en sorte de t'amener ici.  
- Mais tu m'as quand même aidée.  
- …  
- Au fond t'as peut-être un cœur.  
- J'en ai pas, s'énerva t-il.  
- Tu en as un sinon tu ne m'aurai pas amenée ici. Moi aussi tu me connais pas et pourtant pour une pauvre victime, tu m'as aidée.  
- Toi, je t'aime bien c'est pour ça, l'autre je m'en fichais de ce qui lui arrivait.  
- Tu … tu … tu m'aimes bien ?  
- Pourquoi t'as aidé la fille ?  
- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Et quoi qu'il arrive, j'aurai toujours cette attitude. Et peu m'importe ce qui m'arrivera, je sais que tu seras toujours là pour me sortir d'affaire.  
- Tu te trompes ?  
- Non, je ne me trompe pas, je l'ai senti quand tu m'as prise dans tes bras tout à l'heure.  
- T'es fatiguée, rendors-toi.  
- Réponds-moi. M'aideras-tu ?  
Il lui prit son bras et l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras.  
- Je t'aime pas, tu sais, parce que je n'arrive plus à te dire non !


End file.
